


Holy cow

by fiddlesticks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biker Bucky, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Museums, Other, PTSD, Soft Bucky, nerd Bucky, ptsd bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: So I spent the weekend in London with two great friends going around the museums (because we are very cool people), and I just kept thinking how much Bucky would love the science museum, and so this fic was born.Becky x gender neutral reader





	Holy cow

The pair of you stood patiently in the queue, usually Bucky would try to avoid crowds, but today was the first day off that you had to spend together in quite some time, and so he persevered, the aimless patterns that your soft fingers were stroking into the back of his large calloused hand were a huge comfort. As was the giddy smile on your perfect lips, ‘I know you’re going to love this’ practically bouncing, ‘ we have to do the space section, maybe not the virtual reality, that can be a bit disorientating and loud, but the planetarium is better anyway’ you rambled slightly. 

 

Bucky’s heart swelled with so much love he thought it might just burst, for this adorable nerd that he thought he might never find, so much so that it almost drowned the seed of guilt that resided there, almost. 

 

The pair of you were gestured inside, just as Bucky was placing a quick kiss to the crown of your head, almost squealing you dragged the super soldier along with you as you practically skipped inside, the elderly guard giving you a smile as you passed. 

 

Bucky was greeted with what looked like a car and motorbike show room, vehicles from Victorian times all the way to modern day, sat perfectly polished, in two neat rows. His eyes must have lit up, a rare site these days, as he caught your wide smile, before he pulled you gently towards one motorcycles in particular, a Vincent Rapide, ‘Steve didn’t say this was here, little punk. This was the bike I always wanted’ he told you, almost sounding like a child at Christmas, as he began explaining how the powerful machine worked, and its key distinct features, seeing a youthful joy in his eyes that you so rarely saw. You could only half listen, far to enraptured by his bright eyes and giddy smile. 

 

“what’s got you smiling’ so big, doll?’ he asked, a soft smile at his lips, as he dropped his right hand from demonstrating how the crankpin worked, to trace the lines of your smiling lips. “just you’ y/n murmured softly, giving his thumb a chaste kiss as the rough pad glided against the soft skin, and in that moment Bucky thought that he might just melt. With a slightly breathy chuckle, Bucky wrapped his fingers around yours, ‘planetarium?’ he asked, as you began to walk perfectly in step with each other. 

 

As soon as the pair stepped foot into the space section, Bucky found himself torn, between marvelling at the technology and unbelievable achievements or admiring y/n’s beautifully ecstatic face. 

 

“come on, while the queue is short’ you encouraged, excusing yourself past people, as the pair of you wormed through the crowded gallery, finally reaching the galaxy painted path that lead to the planetarium. 

 

As the line began to shuffle forwards, y/n couldn’t help but do a tiny dance, forcing a rumbling chuckle from Bucky’s chest. 

 

Once inside, Bucky surveyed the dimly lit circular room, y/n giving him a moment to adjust before leading him to a front row seat, fingers still intertwined, giving a light squeeze and a reassuring smile, when a slightly too loud voice began to speak, as the lights went down, plunging them into complete darkness. Bucky must have tensed up, as y/n leant over to whisper in his ear, ‘if it gets too much just let me know ok?’ their soft voice and warm breath on his skin keeping him grounded.

 

With a gentle kiss to his jaw, y/n pulled away, only to settle their head on his broad shoulder, as the ceiling was lit with thousands upon thousands of stars, galaxy’s swirling in shades of pink, yellow and blue, drawing a smile from Bucky as whispered ‘holy cow.’ 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
